Captain Jake Meets Big Time Rush
by Laquane2020
Summary: for the first time ever on Nickelodeon and Disney Junior this is a fanfiction crossover between Big Time Rush and Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates these two shows are continuations of Captain hook's last stand and big time dreams. I hope you guys enjoyed this awesome crossover let me know if you want me to add more.
1. Chapter 1 Neverland

**Captain Jake Meets Big Time Rush**

**Chapter 1 Neverland**

**Captain Jake's POV**

Our Crossover story begins on Neverland with the crew and I waking up.

"Good morning crew!" I said to them.

"Good morning!" Cubby said to me

"morning!" Skully said to us.

(yawns) morning!" Izzy said to us while yawning.

"Izzy, are you alright?" I asked her.

Izzy, didn't respond cause she fell asleep…

"IZZY!" Cubby said while he yelled her name.

"Huh, what? Oh I'm sorry crew, I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night." Izzy said to us.

"What were you doing last night Izzy?" Skully asked her.

**Last Night..**..

**Izzy's POV**

i was outside in the middle of the night talking to Marina the mermaid.

"So, Izzy did you tell him yet?" Marina asked me.

"Not yet Marina, but I will soon." I said to her.

I than looks up to see that the sun and I didn't know that it was already setting down.

"Wow, it's getting really late." I said to Marina.

"Don't worry Izz, I'm sure your crew doesn't mind if you stay up a little longer." Marina said to me.

"I'm guessing your right Marina, what's the worst that can happen?" I asked her.

**Present day**..

"So, you were outside of the hideout, talking to Marina?" Jake asked me

"Maybe?" I said to him when I hesitated.

"IZZY!" Captain Jake said while yelling my name.

"LOOK I'M REALLY SORRY, ITS JUST THAT I WANTED TO HAVE MY ALONE TIME. I CAN'T JUST BE WITH YOU THREE BOYS ALL DAY." I said to him.

"Whoa, calm down Izz." Captain Jake said to me.

"Yeah!" Cubby also said to me.

"Listen to your maties." Skully pointed out as he as right.

"I'm sorry crew." I said to them as I apologized.

"know harm Izz." Captain Jake said to me.

"Anyway crew, I heard that Peter Pan is giving us a summer vacation in Los Angeles!" Skully said to us.

"Los Angeles?" Cubby questioned

**Meanwhile at the Palm Woods….**

**Logan's POV**

Kendall, James, Carlos and I we're about to have our race.

Okay, the last one to Rock Records is the winner." Kendall said to us.

"I'm going to wn!" James said to him.

"Uh sorry chicos I'm going to win." Carlos said to us.

"haha, none of you are going to win cause, I'm the smartest!" I said you all three of them

"WELL SEE!" the three boys said to me as I just ignored them.

**ONE….**

**TWO….**

**THREE…**

**GO!**

So the boys and I started to race around the Palm Woods lobby, where Mr. Bitters said..

"NO RUNNING IN THE LOBBY!" Mr. Bitters said to us as we continued to run.

"I'm going to win this race….? Oh noo." Kendall said to them as they didn't look where they're were going.

"LOOK OUT!" James said as they bumped into Gustavo Rock.

BOOOM!

"That was Awesome!" Carlos said as he was happy that he won the race.

Awww, man Carlos won this race… I said to the rest of the guys.

**Back on Pirate Island…**

**Captain Jake's POV**

As we were done eating our breakfast, Cubby asked me something.

Captain Jake, are you sure Peter Pan gave us another summer vacation, but this time in Los Angeles? Didn't we just visit Hollywood where we met Tori Vega?" Cubby asked me.

"That was someone else's FanFiction Cubby. besides this is the first ever Crossover, with Big Time Rush.

"So, Captain Jake when are we going to Los Angeles?" Izzy asked me.

" As soon as Cubby is ready, we can go to Los Angeles." I said to her.

"Okay I'm ready!" Cubby said to us.

"Then yo ho let's go to Los Angeles for our summer vacation.

Yo let's go, yo ho let's Go! all aboard on our way with Captain Jake

lead the way

come on crew I'm calling you

we're with you all the way.

band together pirate Mitch and anchors away.

we'll set sail with Captain today.

Yo ho Captain Jake!

* * *

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh_**

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh_**

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh_**

**_Make it count, play it straight_****_Don't look back, don't hesitate._****_When_****_ you go big time_**

**_What you want, what you feel Never quit and make it real._**

**When****_ you roll big time_**

**_Hey, hey_**

**_Listen to your heart now_**

**_Hey, hey_**

**_Don't you feel the rush?_**

**_Hey, hey_**

**_Better take your shot now_**

**_Oh_****_, oh, oh, oh_**

**_Go and shake it up_** **_What you gotta lose?_**

**_Go and make your luck with the life you choose_**

**_If you want it all, lay it on the line_**

**_It's the only life you got_**

**_So you gotta live it big time_**

**Author's note**: **Hey**** guys looks like this crossover is getting to a perfect start anyway I already published Chapter 2 Welcome to The Palm Woods. but please leave a review to see what ideas you can come up with for Chapter 3 anyway see you guys in chapter 3! PEACE**


	2. Chapter 2 welcome to the Palm Woods

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Time for another Chapter of Captain Jake and The Neverland Pirates Meets Big Time Rush and Don't worry I am going to update my other Fanfictions stories really soon! So in the meantime I will give you the next Chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 welcome to the Palm Woods**

**Kendall's POV**

All of us weren't looking where we're going cuz we bumped into a little boy.

"Oh I am so sorry kid! Are you alright?" I asked him as I helped him up.

" Yeah I'm fine thanks! The boy said to me.

" Hey what's your name?" I asked him

"My name is Cubby!" Cubby said to me.

"Well I'm Kendall, this is James Carlos and Logan!" I said to him.

"Wait your Big Time Rush!" Cubby said to me.

" Yes we are!" how did you know?" I asked him.

"Oh because my friends and I are new here and it is summer vacation so Peter Pan decided that it was best for us to have our summer vacation here in Los Angeles." Cubby said to me.

"Cool we welcome you and your friends to The Palm Woods." James said to him.

"Thanks!" Cubby said to him.

"Anyway it was nice meeting you guys I got to go." Cubby said as he grabbed his luggage which was surprising to us cuz it was heavy.

"Hey, Cubby do you need any help?" Logan asked him.

"Yes please this luggage of mine is heavy." Cubby said to him.

so all of us helped him, carry the luggage.

"So where are you guys from?" Carlos asked him as we were helping Cubby with his luggage, while the six of us were walking.

"me and my crew as I like to call them lived in Neverland." Cubby said to us as we all just stopped.

" Neverland? I thoughts that place was just only your fairytale." James said to him.

" No it's real just go to the second star to the right, and straight on till morning easy as that."

"Are you boys thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked the guys.

"To ask one of Cubby's friends to see if we can perform on Neverland?" Carlos asked me.

"Exactly!"

"Hey, Cubby do you think we can ask your leader to see if we can perform on nevermind please pretty please please please." the four of us asked him while we were begging.

"Sure come on." Cubby said to us as we followed him to his appointment.

"Captain Jake? Izzy? Skully? where are you guys? Hello?"

" they should be in here somewhere hold on let me find them.

just then we heard the door open and we were not happy because all four of us were tied up and to put in a bag.

"CUBBY! HELP US...

"Kendall James Carlos Logan guys where are you?"

**Cubby's POV**

When I was busy and l

looking for my crew, I heard the four boy from Minnesota Calling my name.

"uh oh they got captured by Captain Hook what do I do what do I do wait a second...

"Cubby, where back!" Cubby?" Captain Jake said while calling my name.

"There you are what happened in here?" izzy asked me.

" Kendall James Carlos and Logan got kidnapped by Captain Hook!" I said to them.

"He must have taken them to Neverland!" Izzy said to us.

that's when Kelly Wainwright and Gustavo Roque came inside.

"okay dogs... where are my dogs?" He asked us.

" Ahoy Fair maiden and kind sir I am captain Jake and these are my crew Izzy Cubby and Scully how may we help you?" Captain Jake asked as he gave Kelly Wainwright a kiss on the hand.

"yeah hi WHERE ARE MY DOGS!"

That's when all of us turned around and saw the Captain Hook

"I'm sorry but your four dogs over here a going to be performing for me and that is nothing you and your manager can do anything about it with a Little help from my manager...

"hello Gustavo..

"hawk? you're managing Captain Hook?" he asked him.

"That's right and with my talent and his genius of being a good man AKA Pirates, you and Captain Jake over there and his crew are going to go out of business because after the boys perform for us we are going to take over Neverland hahaha...

"Hawk Captain Hook you two are not going to get away with this." Captain Jake and Gustavo said to them.

" oh man this is bad this is bad if I go out of business I'm going to have to find a new boyfriend all over again

and trust me it was not easy finding Kendall James Carlos and Logan and making them up into a boy band." Gustavo said to us.

"okay so I'm guessing we are going on an adventure to save your dogs right?" Kelly Wainwright asked us.

" wait before we go and see my dogs who is going to tell their mother and when I mean their mother I meant Kendall's mother?"

" don't worry guys I heard everything not only those four boys are family, but they are a band." mrs. Knight said to us.

" wait a second, we're missing one."

"Hey what's going on here?" Katie Knight Kendall's baby sister asked us.

" Katie honey pack your bags we are going to Neverland to save big Time Rush." Mrs. Knight said to her daughter.

"Sweet I have always wanted to go to Neverland finally!" she said to herself as we looked at her weird.

"Well, come on don't just stand and let's go!"

Author's Note: uh oh Big Time Rush has been captured by Captain Hook and Hawk, can Kelly Wainwright, Gustavo Rocque, mrs. Knight, Katie Knight, Captain Jake cubby is he and Scully save them on time? or well big Time Rush be big time over?" find out in the next chapter.and remember to review and comment peace out.


	3. Chapter 3 Captain Jake Saves BTR Part 1

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey everyone time for my next Chaoter that I like to call Captain Jake save Big Time Rush...****Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Captain Jake Saves BTR** **Part 1**

**Izzy's POV**

When we all finally arrived to Neverland, we decided to go until I hide out and figure out a way to save Big Time Rush. But it really wasn't easy cuz Mrs Knight was remodeling our hideout.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Katie asked her.

"Nothing." Mrs. Knight said to her daughter.

"Really, cuz I see you dusting Cubby's coconut collection..

"Well he should know to dust them once and awhile." Mrs. Knight said to her.

"Well, can you stop? Cuz it's freaking me out." Katie asked her mother.

"Ugh fine I'll stop." But if I see anymore dust on any of these coconuts I'm coming back." Mrs. Knight said to her daughter.

"Whatever." Katie said as she left.

Meanwhile with Captain Jake...

"Okay Captain Jake, how are going to my my dogs?" Gustavo Rocque asked him.

" I'm trying to think... But the biggest question is why would Hawk and Captain Hook kidnap Big Time Rush in the first place?" Captain Jake asked us.

Just then Kelly Wainwright, got a video message from Hawk...

"Guys you better come take a look at this video I just got from Hawk." Kelly said as we walked to her.

"Hello everybody I'm sure you're wondering why you came back to Neverland oh wait because you want to save your little band right? well think again because when's the timer goes ding, your boys will go everywhere and by the way they'll all go boom." Hawk said to all of us during the video.

Once Kelly paused the video, Gustavo Rocque freaked out.

"Oh my God oh my God oh my God if Hawk presses the button, I'm good I'm sunk I'll have to start over again. And trust me I do not want to go there." Gustavo said while he panicked.

"Gustavo, please calm down. you are making a fool out of yourself in front of Captain Jake and his crew." Kelly Wainwright said to him.

"look no one not even Big Time Rush is getting blown up today because we are going to save them before it happens." Captain Jake said to us.

" Captain Jake's right I mean he is right we're never going to give up we literally need to save them before it's too late but I do have one question though... Where on Earth are they?" Cubby asked us as we all shrug our shoulders.

**Jame's POV**we were all tied up to a chair once again by Hawk but this time they were lasers.

"guys we got to get out of here." Kendall said to us.

"Well look on the bright side we finally made it to Neverland." Carlos reminded us.

"Carlos we wanted to be brought by Captain Jake not hook and Hawk." Logan said it to him.

"I just want my baby sister's okay." Kendall said as he looked down.

"Kendall Katie's fine she's with mama Knight, Gustavo, Kelly, Captain Jake, Izzy and Cubby. so I'm sure they're fine including a baby sister." Logan said to him.

Back on Pirate Island...

**Cubby's POV**

Aww coconuts we now got to go save Big Time Rush, from being blown up into a million pieces. i am scared!!!

"Guys I'm scared what if we are too late to save them?" i asked them while i was shaking.

"Cubby, don't be scared we will save them." Katie said to me while giving me a kis on the noise.

"Wow thanks Katie!" I said to her.

"You know Katie, you know the more then we do so what is your plan to free them before they blow up?" Captain Jake asked her.

"Well if we're going to say Big Time Rush before the bomb exposed then we need to do it in style." Katie said as she grinned

Yo Ho Let's go, Yo Ho Let's go!

all aboard on our way with Captain Jake

Come on crew I'm calling you!

We're with you all the way.

Band together pirate mates and anchors aweigh

We'll set sail with Captain Jake today Yo Ho Captain Jake!

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**_Author's Note: hey everyone I'm already done with this third chapter of Big Time Rush, Captain Jake crossover. did you guys have any ideas for chapter 4 this is a two-part chapter to somebody you know please leave me a review! _**


	4. Chapter 4 Captain Jake Saves BTR Part 2

**Chapter** **4 Captain Jake saves BTR part 2**

**Previously on Captain Jake Meets Big Time Rush...**

* * *

"Well if we're going to save Big Time Rush before the bomb exposed then we need to do it in style." Katie said as she grinned

**Yo Ho Let's go, Yo Ho Let's go!**

**All aboard on our way with Captain Jake**

**Come on crew I'm calling you!**

**We're with you all the way.**

**Band together pirate mates and anchors aweigh**

**We'll set sail with Captain Jake today**

* * *

**Yo Ho Captain Jake!**

* * *

**And now**...

**Chapter 4** **Captain Jake Saves BTR part 2**

And now...

**Katie's POV**

With all of us on the Mighty Colossus, we were still wondering where Hawk and Captain Hook took my big brother has his friend also known as Big Time Rush.

"Captain Jake honey please tell me that you found my son and the rest of the boys!?" my mom asked him.

"Almost Mrs. Knight I just needed to figure out why Hawk and Hook still needs BTR.

"Wait guys what is that?" Cubby asked when looking at beam from a fare.

"Cubby what's wrong?" Izzy asked him while I wad running towards him.

"Okay, is it just me Izzy, or that beam is coming straight at US...

"Captain Jake?!" Cubby asked him.

" I'm way ahead of you Buddy. Everyone get together this is going to be a beaming ride." Captain Jake said as he sailed through the beams.

"In coming!" Captain Jake said as he turned the Mighty Colossus on it's side and once the beam came to us, in bounce away.

"Yo-Ho way to go Captain Jake!" His crew mates Izzy and Cubby said to hi as the rest of us just clapped for him.

"Captain Jake, Jolly Roger dead ahead!" I said to him.

"Go eye Katie!" Captain Jake said to me as I Blushed.

"Gee thanks!" I said to him.

As we finally made it near to the Jolly Roger, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan, were now being hurt from Captain Hook...

"Ahoy Captain Hook and Hawk!" We all said to them.

"Oh if it isn't Captain Jake, Kendall's little Katie, Izzy, Cubby, Gustavo, Kelly, Skully, and Mrs. Knight All here to save Big Time Rush." Hawk said to us.

Hey Hawk, if you and Captain Hook don't release my dogs right now, I am going to tell everyone that you were singing the Jake theme song in your office." Gustavo said to him.

"You wouldn't dare!" Hawk said to Gustavo.

"Try me Hawk." Gustavo said to him.

"Gustavo I know your having a good time with Hawk, but there is a bomb that is about to explode and we need to get Big Time Rush out of here like NOW!" I said to him.

so as soon as the bomb was about to explode, Captain Jake cuted the red wire with his mighty Captain sword making the bomb stop ticking.

"Yo-Ho for cutting the red wire from the bomb before it exploded, I got four gold doubloons let's grab, and get out of here, with Big Time Rush.

As Kendall James Carlos and Logan was saved by Captain Jake, we all went back to The Hideout.

"I'm just so glad you guys, are safe!" mom said to them.

"Well, Mom if it wasn't for Captain Jake and his crew and Katie, we would have been goners, and then Gustavo would have to go and find another new pop band." Kendall said to her look at Gustavo.

"Hey I'm glad that you dogs are okay." Gustavo said to the boys.

"Hey don't I get a thank you? or some sort of I don't know thank you gift?" Captain Jake said the boys.

"I think we can with managed to a hug." Logan said as he picked up Captain Jake and the rest of us gave him a big huge hug.

"Can't...breath." Captain Jake said to the guys as he was trying to get air.

"Sorry." The boys said to him as they putted him down.

"Hey Captain Jake!" Izzy called his name, as she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Aww, Izzy you made me blush." Captain Jake said to her as his rosy cheeks went and bright red.

**Author's Note:** Finally Big Time Rush is saved by Captain Jake Izzy Cubby, and Katie!

**Audience**: Hooray!

So in the next final Chapter but this won't be a goodbye for Captain Jake and Big Time Rush because I might do a sequel. Anyway in the next chapter, we will celebrating with Big Time Rush songs, oh yeah if your wondering what happened to Hawk and Captain Hook well, they are being chased by Tick-Tock croc the crocodile.


	5. Chapter 5 We Are

**Author's Note**

: **Hey guys time for another Chapter of Big Time Rush Meets Jake and The Neverland Pirates So in this Chapter big time Rush along with Jake and his crew are going to sing We Are. So, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 We Are**

**Captain** **Jake's POV**

As we were all on Pirate Rock, Cubby and Izzy were getting everything ready for the BTR concert.

"Everything is ready Captain Jake!" Izzy said to me.

"Thanks Izzy and Cubby!" I said to them.

"No problem Captain Jake." Cubby sis to me.

"Hey, Captain Jake, the guy and I were talking, and we were wondering if you guys want to join us." James said to us.

"What do you say Matey's?" I asked them.

"Yay Hay Yes way!" Izzy said to me.

"Coconuts!" Cubby said to me.

"And we know the perfect song to start the concert." Carlos said to us.

" Awesome what song?" Cubby asked them.

"We Are!" The boys said to us.

"I also have footages of every season of the show." Gustavo said to us.

"Wait, every season from 1 to 4?" I asked him.

"Yes." Gustavo said to me.

"Alright then!" I said to him.

"Okay so, everyone from Neverland, is here." Cubby said to us.

"This is going to be sweet!" Carlos said to us.

"We know!" all of us said to him.

"Now quit your talking, get on the stage, and sing!" Gustavo said to us.

As Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Izzy, Cubby, and I got in stage, we all started to sing.

(**James, and Captain Jake**)

_thinking, we don't want to get in overthinking._

(**Kendall)**

We_ only got tonight_

(**James****, and Captain Jake)**

_Moments, we gotta keep living for these moments._

(**Kendall)**

_Cuz this is our time._

(**Carlos and Cubby**)

_Life's too short to sit and wait for luck to come our way. Light it up like fireworks I wanna hear you say._

(**Kendall**)

_We are we are, we are alive and we on the light that's shining down. We are we are, we are the reckless you can hear us drowning out the sound. We are we are, young and dumb always chasing something. We are we are, hearts like drums you came hear us coming. We are we are._

(**Logan**** and Izzy**)

_Chances, you know there's nothing wrong with taking chances._

(**Kendall**)

You_ put it on the line._

**(Logan**** and Izzy**)

_Oh someday, I know we're gonna be somebody someday._

(**Kendall**)

_Only gotta try_

(**Carlos** **and** **Cubby**)

Life's too short to sit and wait for luck to come our way. Light it up like fireworks I wanna hear you say.

(**Kendal**)

We are we are, we are alive and we on the light that's shining down. We are we are, we are the reckless you can hear us drowning out the sound. We are we are, young and dumb always chasing something. We are we are, hearts like drums you came hear us coming. We are we are.

(**Kendall**)

Oh oh woah oh oh woah oh oh woah.

(**Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos)**We Are We Are


	6. Chapter 6 Confetti Falling

**Author's note: Hey, guys, time for another BTR, and Jake and the Neverland Pirates crossover. So, in this Chapter the gang will be singing confetti Falling. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Confetti Falling**

**Izzy's POV**

After the amazing performance my crew and Big Time Rush put on, everyone in Neverland started to cheer, and clap.

"Oh my God, that was amazing!" Cubby said with excitement.

"Yeah, it was whoo." Jake said to him.

"Let's do another!" Jake said to us as we all laughed while Jake blushed.

"Sorry, I get too excited." Jake said to us.

"We, know." the boys said to him.

"Come on let's sing Confetti falling!" Cubby said to us.

"All right!" We all said to him as we go to the mics, and started to sing.

**Confetti Falling**

**(James)**

All this talk about being in love

I could never get into the party

Never really understood what it was

What's the big deal anyway?

(**Kendall)**

Oh, I but I decided I should give it a try

The very moment you gave me the invite

I've never seen anything like it before

Once you open the door, see I was like

(**BTR and Captain Jake and his crew)**

Oh yeah yeah don't get any better

Oh yeah yeah wish that this was forever

'Cause your heart calling

Feels like confetti falling

And it's a celebration,

Feels like a celebration

'Cause your heart calling

Feels like confetti falling down, down, down

And everybody make it a be rave

(**Carlos)**

Even the butterflies can feel it

(**Logan)**

Then bliss came with mister first kiss

It was better than they ever explained it

**(Captain**** Jake)**

I think I even saw Peter flying round

I caught a glimpse before the lights went down

**(****Izzy)**

And when I turn to see the stars in your eyes, I realize, then I was like

(**BTR and Captain Jake and his crew)**

Oh yeah yeah don't get any better

Oh yeah yeah wish that this was forever

'Cause your heart calling

Feels like confetti falling

And it's a celebration,

Feels like a celebration

'Cause your heart calling

Feels like confetti falling

Down, down, down

(**Cubby)**

See I know its getting late

Only wish the sun would wait

**(BTR)**

Let this party last a little longer

**(Captain Jake)**

See I know love it comes and goes But this right here

I don't think I ever want to let it go

**(Izzy)**

I wish I would've known

**(****Kendall)**

All this talk about being in love

I could never get into the party Now I understand only becauseYou show me the way, and now it's like...

**(BTR and Captain Jake and his crew)**

Oh yeah yeah don't get any better

Oh yeah yeah wish that this was forever

'Cause your heart calling

Feels like confetti falling

And it's a celebration,

Feels like a celebration

'Cause your heart calling

Feels like confetti falling

Down, down, down

Whoa down, down, down

Cause your heart calling

Feels like confetti falling

Down, down, down

Whoa down, down, down

'Cause your heart calling

Feels like confetti falling

Down, down, down

**Captain Jake's POV**

After the song was over, what I didn't know what came next, was that I was being chased by girls.

"Crew, a little help!" I said to them as I was Still being chased by girls.

"Should we help Jake?" Carlos asked them as I immediately saw all of them sitting on the bench drinking soda, including Cubby and Izzy.

"Nah, he got this." Izzy said to him.

"Wait what? Izzy!" I yelled as the girls were still chasing me.

" wait why are the girls chasing me?" I asked them.

"Maybe it's because they think you're cute, and you are!" Izzy said to me as I blushed.

"But shouldn't they chase Big Time Rush?" I asked her.

"Well yeah, but we only get chased by girls when we're done singing." James said to me.

" Kendall James Carlos Logan, can we please go back to the Palm woods?" I asked them.

"Yeah sure, why not." they all set at the same time as I continue to run and jump into Izzy's arms.

"Sorry ladies, I'm taken!" I said to them as they all left.

" Jake, we were never going out." Izzy said to me as we all arrived at the Palm woods as Izzy dropped me on the ground.

"Ow!" I said as the boys and Cubby helped me up_._"why did you drop me to the ground, Izzy?" I asked her.

"I don't know, I'm sorry Jake." Izzy said to me as I grabbed a comb and started to brush my spiky hair.

" Jake why are you combine your hair?" Cubby asked me.

"Hey, I want to look good, okay." I said to him.

"Jake, you never comb your hair when it's dry." Izzy said to me.

"I want to try something new." I said to them.

"Hey Jake we're about to go to Rock records want to come with us?" James asked me.

"Yeah! See you guys later!" I said to them as I left with Bug Time Rush.

**Cubby's POV**

After Jake left, Izzy and were now alone at the Palm woods.

"Well, I guess we can go back to our apartment." Izzy said to me as we left.

**James's POV**

As the five of us arrived at Rock records, Gustavo was actually happy.

"Dogs the reason why I called all of you here with Jake, is because I want him to join you guys." Gustavo said to us.

"Wait you want Jake to join us?" Logan asked him.

"Yep! What do you say Jake, want to be part of Big Time Rush?" Gustavo asked him.

" wait but that would mean I have to leave my mate's, and Neverland. I can't do that to them." Jake said to him.

" I'm sorry, but I need to think about this." Jake said as he left, but then came back.

"Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan I don't know my way around Hollywood!" Jake said to us as we ran to help him.

Meanwhile back at the Palm woods..

**Katie's POV**as I was walking around the hallway of The Palm woods, I heard crying. so I went over to the dorm where Jake and his crew are living, and knocked on it. as Cubby answered it.

"Oh, hey Katie! what can I do you for?" Cubby ask me.

"Do I hear Izzy crying?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah she's crying." Cubby said to me.

" Mind if I come in?" I asked him as he let me in with Jake following and the boys.

"Jake, Kendall James, Carlos Logan, what's up?" I asked them.

"Gustavo, what's Jake to join Big Time Rush!" The boys said to me..

" WHAT? Both Cubby and Izzy asked as Izzy immediately came out of the bathroom.

"Jake, is this true? Are you seriously going to join Big Time Rush?" Cubby asked him.

" Uh, I told him i would think about it." have said to him.

"Jake, you're not seriously doing this are you? I mean what are the chances that you do do it, and you forget all about us, you forgot about Neverland, you forget about Peter Pan, and decide to grow up?" Cubby asked him.

" I don't know Cubby, I mean I want to do it. but I don't know if I want to do it." Jake said to him.

"So is that a no?" Cubby asked him.

"Cubby, I don't know, all right." Jake said to him.

"Okay whoa, calm down Jake!" James said to him.

"Sorry, guys!" Jake said to us.

"Jake, if this is what you want to do, then DO IT!" Izzy said to him as she pushed him to the floor and went back into the bathroom.

**Captain Jake's POV**

As I got up from the floor, I was really upset that Izzy pushed me.

"What's the matter with Izzy Cubby?" I asked him.

" you know what Jake, I agree with Izzy do what you got to do. We're leaving." Cubby said to me as Izzy came out of the bathroom still crying as they left.

"Guys don't do... this." I said as Cubby slammed the door.

"Okay, you know what, screw you guys I don't need you guys anymore. I'm joininh Big Time Rush." I said to them as I opened the door.

"Then go join them, we'll find a new leader." Cubby said to me.

"Good luck, with that!" I said to him as I slammed the door shut and locked it.

**Author's note: ****Oh no it looks like Jake joined Big Time Rush, and could this be the end of Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates?????**


	7. Chapter 7 Jake's New Life

**Authors Note**: what's up people, time for another chapter of Big Time Rush meets Jake and the Neverland Pirates... so, in the last chapter Jake joined the Big Time Rush. And now, he has living a good life at the Palm woods. let's see how he's doing shall we..

* * *

**Chapter 7 Jake's New Life**

**Kendall's POV**

As the five of us was at Rock records, and Jake was on the couch crying.

"Hey Jake, you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just miss my friends." Jake said to me.

"Hey you don't need them, you got us." Carlos said to him as we hit him on this chest.

"Oh, sorry." Carlos said to us.

"I just can't believe, that they're going to find a new replacement for me." Jake said to us.

"It's okay buddy, it's okay." I said to him.

"I'm going to go walk." Jake said to us as he left.

"Where did Jake go?" Kelly asked us.

"he went for a walk by himself, he's really upset." James said to her.

"Oh poor Jake." Kelly said to herself.

**Jake's POV**as I was taking a walk, I looked around Hollywood, and saw images of Cubby and Izzy all over. While I was walking, music started to play.

**James**

Neverland, or Hollywood. you got to use your battles, to make things right.

**Jake**:

Big Time Rush or Pirate crew, I gotta chose my dreams, to choose the right team.

**Jake and James:**

But no matter what universe you're in, Neverland or Big Time Rush and the only place to know.

**All**

Come on Jake you gotta chose your battles, I know it was hard to have that fight, but you know that you're friends are always there.

**Carlos:**Jake, you are now famous, with a brand new family. but no matter what you're saying we're Maties

All:

Maties!

**Izzy**:

Jake, I really miss you, I can't believe you chose Big Time Rush over us. but the more I sleep, I think of you every night.

**Cubby**:

I'm sorry, that we had that argument. we searched all over London to find our placement, but the only person I could think of was you. So please Jake, please come home!

After that song was over which was actually kind of cool, I arrived back at the palmwoods went back to their apartment and packed my stuff.

"Jake, you're leaving?" Mrs Knight asked me.

"Yeah, I am. I think it's time for me to go back home. I had so much fun here, but Neverland is my true home. and I don't want to let my Maties down." I said to her.

" I understand sweetie, please come back and visit us soon." Mrs Knight said to me as she give me a kiss on the forehead.

"I will, you know Mrs Knight, you're like a mother to me." I said to her.

"And Katie, you're like my big sister." I said to her.

"Aww, I love you little bro." Katie said to me.

"Right back at you." I said to her as Kendall James Carlos Logan Gustavo and Kelly, came inside the room.

"Captain Jake you can't leave us please reconsider staying." James said to me.

"And why would I want to stay?" I asked them.

"Look, we didn't want to tell you this back out rock records, but Izzy and Cubby aren't in Neverland anymore." Carlos said to me.

"Wait what? Where are they?" I asked them as I heard Izzy's voice in my head saying help us Captain Jake, Hawk has us captured and he's going to kill us.

"Noooooo." I said to myself as I fell to the floor.

"CAPTAIN JAKE! what's wrong?" Katie asked me.

"it's it's Hawk, he has them. he has Izzy and Cubby captured, and he's going to kill them." I said to her.

"Jake, we're going to save them together." Kendall said to me.

"But where could have Hawk takin them? I don't want anything happening to cubby or Izzy. especially Izzy she's my lightning bolt." I asked them.

" Aww, Jake you love Izzy." Logan said to me.

"I hate to admit it, but yeah I do." I sakd to him.

" But I never got a chance to tell her that, and how I truly feel about her.

"Well, after we're done saving them, you can have a conversation with her." Kelly said to me.

"Thanks guys! Now, let's go save our Maties!" I said to them as we all left to go save Izzy and Cubby.

**Author's note**: **Okay, Jake was just about to go back home, but Hawk captured Cubby and Izzy. So, where do you think he took them let me know in a review, and we will see next chapter if Big Time Rush along with Katie Mrs Knight Gustavo Kelly and Captain Jake can save them on time before it's too late.**


End file.
